Gifted
"The Gifted are a blessing to mankind, and should be treated as equals. But do not let this cloud your judgement- these powers can be used for evil just as well as they can be used for good" -Kodian Venclorus The Gifted is a term referring to the 2% of the human population of the K6 Universe that was granted either superpowere or an affinity for the magical arts by the influence of the reality-shifting Realite material. The Gifted are either born or created at some point in the person's life, their abilities being awoken or given to them by events in heir lives. These individuals are then collected by Kodian Enterprises, registered under the company's database, given training in regards to their abilities, and offered employment within the company or an associated organization. Gifted individuals often face discrimination in their local communities, and even by their own family members, and in such situations the individual is also granted housing by Kodian Enterprises, and possibly even a new name and identity if the scenario calls for it. Classification System: Kodian Enterprises classifies Gifted individuals into 1 of 10 groups, with one set being for people gifted with superpowers and the other set for those with a born affinity for magic. When a Gifted individual is registered by Kodian Enterprises, they are given an initial ranking to determine whether or not they are capable of living amongst normal society. Ranks are a fluid system, and many heroes will climb and fall in them many times over the course of their lifetimes. Superpowered Set (Greek Alphabet): # Omega: The ultimate godlike rank, saved only for the gods of the K6 Universe and Kode Venclorus. Those with this rank are capable of unlimited power, reality warping on a Universal or Multiversal Scale, and are also immortal beyond human comprehension, or are simply Extradimensional beings. These beings possess no limits to their power, and are usually capable of obliteraing any and all foes that cross their path with simply a thought. # Psi: This rank is automatically assigned to all telepaths, psychics, or anyone with abilities that mimic those of telepaths. This rank was created with the knowledge that even the weakest of telepathic abilities can prove dangerous to public order and the safety of those around the user. Telepaths often suffer from mental issues or disabilities, further adding to the danger of untrained psychics. Reality warping may or may not be an issue, as this rank includes telepaths of all strength and capability. Only those with an absolute grasp of their powers and capabilities are allowed to reintegrate into normal society, making such a thing incredibly rare and often wildly-celebrated. Many of the most powerful members within Kodian Enterprises hold this rank. # Sigma: This rank is granted to those with incredible abilities capable of destroying planets with ease. Reality-warping is often a feature of this rank, along with a wide range of powers. Those assigned this rank often make use of many powers and offer a wide range of abilities and unnatural skill to any organization they are apart of. Those with this rank are never allowed to integrate into normal society, and can sometimes be imprisoned or otherwise contained in order to preserve the safety of the planet. Many of the most powerful members within Kodian Enterprises hold this rank. # Lambda: This rank is assigned to those whose powers are capable of threatening either an entire continent or a nation. This rank is often associated with those individuals who hold incredible intelligence or unnatural influence over others and the world around them. Along with incredible intelligence, holders of this denomination commonly use other abilities, or have been gifted with other powers to accompany their unnatural smarts or charismatic skill. Those who hold this rank are usually kept in solitary confinement, in order to prevent them from somehow carrying out their wild schemes or managing to escape containment. Those who hold this rank are never allowed back into normal society, and are either employed by Kodian Enterprises or kept in lockdown. # Theta: This rank is granted to those whose powers threaten to harm or kill large populations of people, usually a city or state. Individuals gifted with powers of this caliber are never allowed back into normal society, as they often find themselves using their abilities unwittingly. Emotional triggers are common within this rank, increasing the volatility and danger associated with those of this rank. # Epsilon: This rank is reserved for those individuals who pose a threat to a moderate amount of people, usually a village or stadium of innocents. Those with unnatural speed or unnatural strength often fit into this rank, as do super soldiers and some excellent assassins. Reintegration into normal spciety is very rare, although not entirely unheard of. Most individuals who are reintegrated have their powers removed via magical intervention, with consent from the individual, at the hands of Kodian Enterprises. # Delta: This rank is assigned to those individuals whose powers have an effect on the world around them, and pose could pose a threat to their immediate surroundings or singular people they target. Excellent assassins are usually found at this level or at Epsilon. Most Field Operatives within the IMD are drawn from this level, as their powers usually make up synergies capable of disarming or otherwise incapacitating opposing Gifted individuals. Those of this rank have a small chance of being integrated into normal society, although such cases can be rare, depending on the situation. # Gamma: This denomination is reserved for those whose powers have a moderate effect on the world around them, or whose abilities have had a slight visible effect on the person's appearance, body, and/or physical prowess. Those with this rank may be allowed back into normal society, although such a thing depends on the individual scenario at hand. # Beta: This rank is reserved for individuals whose powers have a limited or very weak effect on the world around them, or whose abilities are confined to the user's own perception of reality but are powerful and useful in some way, despite their lack of an effect on the rest of the world. Integration into normal society is common but not universally applied, as the verdict can change depending on the specific situation. # Alpha: Those with this rank are usually those who possess powers with very limited capacity, or are confined to the person's perception of reality and cannot effect the world around them at all. People with this rank pose little to no threat to others, if their powers are even noticable by other individuals at all, and as such those assigned this rank are allowed to reintegrate into normal society. It is believed that the number of humans with this rank in power are steadily increasing beyond the normal margins, but due to the powers' weakness it is usually tossed aside as circumstance or coincidence rather than unnatural ability. Magically-Gifted Set (Angelic Alphabet): # Zade: Those of this ranking are wizards, warlocks, and witches of unimaginable power. Their mental and physical endurance is most likely infinite, allowing them to cast spells as easily as if they were moving a hand or walking. They possess untold amounts of forbidden and secret knowledge regarding magic and its inner workings, capable of corrupting others to their cause with promises of untold power and possibly even immortality. Liches exist at this tier, although they are insanely rare, as do Demon Kings and other paranormal entities of infinite magical potential. Those at this tier recognize that the dark arts are more than just temptations, and that they hold terrible secrets and horrfying powers that have the potential to bring gods to their knees, if the user wishes it so. # Ain: Those assigned this rank are not humans or individuals at all, but are instead creatures and entities med entirely from the paranormal. This includes spirits, Demons, Angels, monsters, golems, and anything else magically-unnatural. The strength, power, and danger posed by entities at this rank varies greatly, depending on the specific scenario at hand, but caution is always to be taken, in order to ensure that the entity is contained and handled appropriately. # Sameth: Those individuals at this rank are moderate to advanced users of the darker arts and sects of magic, are experts in magical combat, and are often masters of normal magics. These individuals are often the strongest mortal magic users, even if they do not dabble with the forbidden areas of the magic arts. Those at this tier often act as teachers to those at lower ones, understanding that the dark arts are but worthless temptations and empty promises. Integration is not possible at this level, period, but employment into Kodian Enterprises or another similar organization is almost guaranteed. # Nun: Those magic-users assigned this rank possess the beginnings of forbidden knowledge, often dabbling in the basics of the dark arts or blood magic/ritual magic. As a prerequisite for this rank, the user must also have a very powerful grasp on normal magic, and have the mental strength to handle the beginnings of the forbidden lore. Offensive magic is often a primary tool for warlocks and witches of this rank, relying on powerful spells to dispatch their enemies, instead of relying on normal or mundane weaponry, as the magic abilities are now stronger than any mundane weapon or tool. Integration into normal society is almost impossible, as the knowledge of the dark arts not only makes it very difficult to trust that the user will not spread such dangerous lore, but also corrupts the user into growing more and more malignant as time goes on. # Lamed: Those at this rank have an advanced knowledge of normal magical arts, and are also capable of using magic for combat or offense, making them a threat to those around them and to a much wider range of possible targets if they go unchecked for too long. Integration into normal society is rare at this level, due to the user's knowledge of offensive combat magic, even if said knowledge is limited. # Iod: Those at this tier possess a very advanced, if not expert, grasp on magic and its facets. Those at this rank may not be able to cast all of the spells at their disposal, due to the massive taxing on one's mental endurance, but such cases are relatively common. Education on being smart with one's power is essential at this rank, in order to discourage users from straying from the paths of good. # Dameth: Those at this tier possess the natural affinity for magic and possess a moderate understanding and capability with the paranormal arts. The mental fortitude of the user is usually slightly more than those at Gimel tier, as is necessary to properly cast spells that require more effort. Returning to normal society is far more rare at this tier, as the knowledge possessed by the user is now reaching dangerous levels. # Gimel: Those that rest at this rank mark the beginning of those born with a natural talent for magic and the unnatural endurance required to make use of their skills. Those at this rank may not even have knowledge of magic or the abilities they possess, but due to their born talent and above-average mental fortitude they are automatically placed at this level and educated in the ways of basic magics and how they can control their abilitites by Kodian Enterprises. Integration into normal society is very common. # Beth: This rank is assigned to those magic-users who lack the natural affinity afforded to the Realite-enhanced 1% of the population. Only capable of wielding the most basic and simple of spells at an absolute maximum, if any of these people were to fail at a spell even once, it threatens to kill them outright. Knowledge of those belonging to this rank is often a minimum, as they are only capable of actually using a very very limited number of spells or abilities. Most individuals who sit at this level rely on artificial or scientific means to enhance their mental endurance and allow them to undergo stronger magical spells with less risk of death. Imprisonment is the most common punishment for those who sit at this level, as using magic without the natural affinity is a crime. # Aleph: This rank is given to anyone with even the most basic knowledge and grasp of magic and its associated arts, even if the person lacks the mental endurance to handle spellcasting. This rank makes up millions of people worldwide, even if a massive majority of them are incapable of posing a real threat to anyone or anything by themselves. People of this rank are organized due to the knowledge they hold, and the danger said knowledge could pose if the person wished to spread it. Simple NDA contracts and threats of violence from Kodian Enterprises are often enough to discourage any sort of danger from people of this rank.